Neglected, Sara's Point of View
by seattlecsifan
Summary: This is a companion piece to Neglected, my LJ GeekFiction smutathon entry. It does contain mature sexual content. Please read responsibly.


A/N: This is a companoin piece to my LJ geekfiction smutathon entry. Thanks to **ishotsherlock** for the idea. And many, many thanks to **CSIGeekFan** for being my beta, she's helped me tremendously.

**This story contains mature sexual content. Please read responsibly.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

I must be some sort of masochist or something. Really, who in their right mind would think that someone who frustrates them so thoroughly would be the one for them? The only one at that. Jesus. 

Take earlier this morning for example. I stopped by Grissom's office on the way out after shift and struck a seductive pose in his doorway. Somehow we seem to have neglected our sex life for well over a week and I figure it's time to scratch that itch. Well, for _someone else _to scratch _my _itch. I stood with my back up against the doorframe, one foot up against the wall, chest thrown out to try and make the best of my meager breasts.

When I told him I was leaving and asked how long he was going to be, he didn't even notice I was angling for some bedroom time. He looked back at his paperwork and said an hour or two. Shit.

We live together now, for all intents and purposes. I keep my apartment for appearances and the HR paperwork, but it's used mostly for storage now. When I arrived back at the townhouse I drew a bath so I could prepare for my lover's arrival. I even used scented bath oil and shaved my legs, went the whole nine yards. I lit a couple of candles in the bedroom, put on my silk robe, and laid down on the bed with a romance novel to help get me in the mood.

When Grissom arrived home he came into the bedroom, kissed me on the forehead, changed his clothes, and padded off down the hall to his office. What the fuck? Do I have to hit the man over the head for him to realize I'm as horny as all get out?

So here I am rooting around in my underwear drawer looking for the sexy lingerie he bought me last year. It's very sexy stuff. He's not always a geek you know. I take off my robe and put on the undies. Looking at myself in the mirror I decide I need more ammunition. Where are those stilettos I can barely walk in? I put on the shoes and look in the mirror again. Too sluttish, I slip the robe back on, but leave it untied. Better. Maybe if I tie my hair up, Grissom loves the back of my neck. Yeah, definitely a 'come fuck me' look.

I spritz on a touch of perfume and pick up my book, heading down the hall to seduce the geek. I'll be damned if I'm going to let him neglect me this way.

He doesn't even look up as I walk in and sit in the chair opposite his desk. He's intently working on mounting some stupid moth into a shadow box. I love the fact that he can pour so much devotion into the things that interest him, but right now I want all that attention devoted to me. It's been _way _too long since the last time we made love, and even longer since we've fucked.

I settle into the chair and throw one of my legs over the chair's arm, giving him a good view of one of his favorite body parts. I must admit, I do have some pretty good legs. I only wish they weren't so long. It's a damn good thing that Grissom is a tall man, 'cause I'm a tall girl, that's for sure. I position my book so that I can look at him over the top of the page.

I've never really been much of an exhibitionist, but when he finally raises his head to stretch, I run my free hand down my stomach and slip it into my black lace panties. From the look on Grissom's face I've got his attention now. Watching him covertly over the top of the book I slip a finger into the opening of my pussy. Jesus, I'm wetter than I expected. The hot slickness feels good. I pick up some natural lube with my middle finger and start to rub my clit. I drop the book to the floor so I can rub one of my nipples though the fabric of my lacy bra.

Maybe I can see the point of exhibitionism, this is fantastically erotic. Don't get me wrong, of course I touch myself when I'm in bed with Grissom, and I know he loves it; but putting on a show for him like this is sexy as hell.

Grissom is kissing me before I realize he's even left his chair, and kissing me hard too. He brushes aside the hand I have down my panties and replaces it with his own. His fingers feel good as he slides them into me, stretching me. He breaks away from my mouth and stares into my eyes, watching my response as he pushes me towards orgasm.

Christ, if he'd just rub my clit a little harder. I close my eyes and try to push against his palm, but he won't give me the release I need just yet. I open my eyes to plead with him to let me come, I'm so close. I can't help it when I close my eyes again and start too pump my hips with need.

Finally, he shifts his touch to rub those two perfect spots and the fire is radiating out from where he's touching me. My calves nearly cramp with the spasms, the blood pounds in my ears, and I can see fireworks, even though my eyes are closed.

Christ, that was almost worth the wait.

I feel Grissom's head on my stomach and need to kiss him, to feel his lips. I love his lips, they're so soft. I run my tongue along them to taste him, and he opens his mouth to invite me inside. His mouth is soft and sweet and damn, so hot. I feel the heat start to build in my core again and need to feel Grissom's skin against mine. He must feel the same, because when I start to tug at his sweatshirt he rips it off and flings it aside.

He stands up in front of me and presents me with his impressive erection, and it _is _impressive. I caress it through the denim as I work the button loose on his fly and lower the zipper. I pull his jeans down past his hips and pull the elastic waistband of his boxers carefully over his throbbing cock. It's already seeping pre-cum and I bend down to lick it off. Grissom has a beautiful cock, not massive, but fairly long and nicely thick. Right now the veins are standing out and it's twitching. Grissom is the first lover I've had that has let me indulge in my fascination with his cock. I love to give him head, and hand jobs, and watch cum spurt out of him; but, he doesn't seem to think that right now is the time for those indulgences.

He sinks to the floor between my knees and pulls off my panties. Looking me straight in the eyes, he raises them to his face and inhales my scent from them. I can tell that he wants a little bit of kinkiness this time around. He has his little tells when it comes to sex. Soft caresses mean slow and gentle, insistent touches mean hard and fast. When he wants it kinky, it's obvious. We don't ever get _too _wild, and it doesn't happen all that often; but damn, it is _so _good when it does happen.

Grissom's starting to rub the tip of his cock against the opening of my pussy now, all the way from my clit to my asshole, teasing me a bit; over and over again. When he finally eases into me, he only gives me an inch. I'm tight after being neglected for so long, and I suppose he wants to be gentle. But, then again, maybe he's just waiting for me to ask for it.

"Stop toying with me Grissom. Fuck me hard, damn it!"

_That_ does the trick. Now he's plunging into me as deeply as he can, and fuck me, but it's good.

Spurring him on, I tell him, "Jesus, you're big Grissom. Oh fuck, but that hurts so good," and it does.

Squeezing one of my breasts hard he growls at me, "Am I big enough for you baby?" Tweaking the nipple he asks, "Will you come hard for me?" and hitches my legs over his shoulders. I can feel him plunging even deeper now.

He's almost there, just a little more and he'll come. I bite his shoulder and then whisper hoarsely in his ear, "Fuck, Grissom, you're so fucking good. Oh babe… Harder. Oh that's it. Oh fuck I'm close now, so fucking close. I want to feel you come inside me babe, on me…Jesus."

Grissom is thrusting harder now, straining towards completion, and so am I. We're both on the edge of bliss. I reach down to rub my clit and he starts to climax. He pulls out and I watch as he shoots some of his cum onto my hand. Grissom plunges back into me and I explode in an intense orgasm. He keeps thrusting and I continue to spasm around him.

When I can finally think again, I notice Grissom is still hard inside me, thrusting gently. I open my eyes to look at him and he asks, "More?" I can't help but grin at him. He looks so boyish and willing to please.

I nod my head once and he pulls out of me. I feel empty at the sudden loss, but he grabs his cock and pumps it a couple of times for me to see, holding it by the root so it stands out, proud and hard.

I gasp as Grissom drops his head and starts to lick his semen from my hand and pussy. It's a fantasy I told him about when we were first together, and would talk in bed for hours on end. It's so arousing that he'll do this for me.

He lifts his head and I see the lust in his eyes. "God, Sara, I love to taste myself on you."

Grissom returns his tongue to my pussy. I can feel him jerking himself off and I reach out a foot and rub his cock. I've always suspected he has a bit of a thing for shoes.

Grissom's very good at oral sex. I can tell he likes it, and he really applies himself. It doesn't take long before his tongue, alternately thrusting into me and caressing my clit has me on the precipice again. I fall into a sweet, soft abyss when Grissom pulls my clit between his lips, sucking gently.

I'm completely spent, so relaxed it feels like I'm floating in warm water.

I'm brought back to my senses by the feel of Grissom's arm moving against my leg as he masturbates. I stretch my other foot down to toy with his balls. I can tell he's close to climaxing again. His neck is corded with strain and he's watching with hooded eyes as he pumps himself over my shoes.

With whispered curses he comes over my feet and then collapses against my knees. I run my fingers through his hair and push him back onto the floor, lying down with him.

"Damned bugs", I mutter.

If this is how he makes up for neglecting me, maybe I shouldn't get so frustrated.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *


End file.
